Pyschological
by twilightFMJ
Summary: desperate to escape from the mental institution, Elizabeth is in a world of her own. will she escape? what happens if she does? read it to find out ! rated T for some violence and pyschological themes.


Psychological

The stench of chemical disinfectant filled my nostrils. Almost instantly, I opened my eyes as wide as I could. The blinding light of the cell felt as though it was melting my eyes from my sockets. The illuminous light flickered, and the pristine walls were as white as chalk. I waited for her. I listened, but there was nothing. Silence. A hundred thoughts raced rapidly through my mind. Where was she? Why was she taking so long?

What could I do? There was no escape from this dreadful place! I would be stuck in here forever. I clenched my fists in rage, almost ripping the soft cushioned walls of the small, claustrophobic cell. Suddenly, I heard it...

The jingling of the keys, were quickly approaching. The sound rang painfully in my ears. I had no choice but to endure it. I focused all of my pain and anger, trying desperately not to let it ruin my plan. My eyes were transfixed to the floor, at the corner of the long, narrow corridor. Finally, she was here. The cleaner emerged from around the corner, pushing the trolley, which was filled with the various cleaning fluids. Once again, the smell of the disinfectant filled the air in my nostrils. She walked slowly and warily towards my cell. I gazed at the oversized bunch of keys hanging from her belt. One of those keys was the key to my freedom. She never spoke to me. However, she always smiled awkwardly as she stood at the foot of my cell. She reached for the large bunch of keys and picked out a small, silver one. This very key, was the key to my longing freedom.

I sensed her fear as she edged the key into the lock, her hand shaking slightly. The thought of my plan began to control my mind, and I couldn't contain my pain any longer. As the cleaner gently eased open the cell door, I attacked her in rage. My teeth sank into her soft skin, while she cried in agony for help. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I whirled around to see two of the institute's guards staring at me in horror. My eyelids became heavy, slowly closed, and I fell into the brink of unconsciousness...

When I woke, there was no mistaking where I was. I wasn't in my cell, and I hadn't succeeded my longing to escape this hell hole. How could the guards have possibly been so stupid? Instead of returning me to my cell, where I would be locked up forever, they had brought me here, to the treatment room. I turned to look around and absorb my surroundings. On my left was an astonishingly awful array of instruments, which I presumed were used to inflict pain to the most unstable of patients. Instantly, horror stuck me! They were going to torture me in here, they were going to hurt me until I was an inch was death! If I had no other reason to escape before, I definitely did now. How long did I have until they came for me? Frantically, I ran my fingers through my hair, trying desperately to think of an escape. Finally, it hit me! Directly opposite me was the tall grey filing cabinet, which to my luck contained the key card to unlock the treatment room door. I clambered off the small bed and ran towards the cabinet. Once the door was unlocked, I froze in my tracks. A piercing alarm sounded, which meant that the guards knew I was trying to escape. I bolted down the corridor and barged my way through the exit of the institution. Finally, I was free!

A few hours after my escape, I found myself in an old, town. The people stared at me as I passed them. I looked down and realised I was still wearing the hospital-like gown I was given at the institute. I knew the guards would be looking for me, so I had no choice but to change my clothes. As I rapidly ran from the stall I had stolen the clothes from, I realised where I was. Kingston was the small town where I lived before I was considered insane by the authorities, and placed into the institute. In all the places of the world, I never thought I would find myself back in Kingston again...

Once I was dressed in the stolen clothes, I wandered aimlessly around the back alleys until a particular shop caught my eye... "Kitchens R Us." I remembered that if the guards did find me, I would need to be armed. I strolled into the shop and began browsing through the aisles. After what seemed like an age of searching, I found the perfect weapon. I stuffed the large kitchen knife into the pocket of the long, black coat I was wearing. Successfully, I managed to smuggle the knife out the shop, without raising any suspicion.

I decided that as I had been cooped up in that mad house for far too long, I should fulfil my freedom. I walked slowly along the frozen wintery path, which departed from Kingston and led to another small town named Lansdale. I glanced over at the church, which towered over me. I saw a man in the churchyard, whose back was turned to me. He was crouched down, and his hands were locked together. He was praying. I had abandoned my belief for God when I was put into the institute. My God who I worshiped and prayed to, had betrayed me. With all his power, he could have saved me from living in that dreadful prison, but he didn't. I continued to watch the man. He rose up and turned slowly to walk out of the churchyard. I felt the anger begin to rise in the pit of my stomach. I ground my teeth together in shear rage of the man's face. He was the man who declared me to be insane, mad, a psychopath. The words circled around in my head. Suddenly, I lost it.

I darted towards the man who betrayed me, and dragged him into the dark, cold alley. I pinned him to the wall, and glared into his eyes. "Elizabeth", he mouthed. His voice shaking in fear. "It is I", I spat the words at him pitifully. "It-It's so nice t-to see you", he stuttered awkwardly. "I was just praying..." "You betrayed me!" I screamed at him. "I'll give you something to pray about!" I pulled the kitchen knife from my pocket and held it up to his throat. "Please..." he begged in sorrow...but it was too late. I thrust the blade into his chest, and stabbed him repeatedly. He screamed in excruciating pain and fell to the ground.

I left him there, and ran in search of my next victim. As I turned the corner at the end of the alley, one of the institute's guards grabbed me. Suddenly, the town disappeared from my vision, and we were back in my cell. "Elizabeth, can you hear me?" said one of the three guards surrounding me. "She's been out cold for a while" said another. Reality hit me. My escape was all very psychological.

By twilightFMJ


End file.
